User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Why didn't you tell me this man rolls like this?!
Now that I've somewhat calmed down from the chapter from last week I can voice my logical opinion about the growth spurt of the Strawhat Pirates. Lets go!!! Strawhats + 5600 Pros: • A huge fighting force: Now this should be obvious but hear me out. The Strawhats did a lot of shit before the timeskip that was amazing considering they had basically a handful of people and they only got better after the timeskip as we saw at the Fishman Island battle. But the thing is the New World is more dangerous not only because of the Yonko themselves, but because each one has basically an army of underlings that could probably take out 9 pirates and their little lion ship pretty easily. Luffy needs a bigger fighting force to take on Yonko. Plus according to Jinbe the navy is also more deadly soooooo yeah we need to squad up. • Territory conquering: In the New World there are countless pirates and marines trying to own territories so the world can know who are the biggest of the big dogs. Now if Luffy were to have multiple SH representatives going to different islands and putting Luffy’s awesome jolly roger on them, it’ll basically be the same as when Luffy had Sogeking shoot the flag at Enis Lobby. It’ll be like Luffy saying Gum Gum F**k You in 7 directions at once. Cons: • More love all around: I know people don’t want Luffy to say yes because of mainly this. Out of the big three(Naruto, One Piece, and Bleach) Oda mastered the one thing the other two kinda….struggled with. That my friends is character development. Most anime have the main cast and some secondary cast but when the main cast gets too big there is risk not enough character development to go around. Now with all these allies and basically strawhat fodder Oda could screw up the calm and awesome back and forth we get with the small main cast. It’s a possibility, but I’m pretty sure Oda could pull it off. • Luffy’s Mind: Now when it comes down to what Luffy will say, it really could go a number of ways because nobody truly knows how Luffy’s mind works when it comes to recruiting. What we do know is that he looked up to Shanks crew for basically being a huge fun family and he hates people being used especially if their underlings. Luffy for the most part doesn’t really seem like the kind of guy to have fodder. Other than him being the captain, he doesn’t really look down on people so the huge armada army concept seems unlikely for him to agree to. • Prediction: Luffy will have to be convinced by Robin or Usopp about the pros I mentioned and then Luffy will say yes. Will all these people travel with Luffy the entire time? More than likely not, but who knows at this point. Because at the end of the day Oda is gonna do whatever the hell he wants. If he wants all 5600 people traveling with Strawhats, it's gonna happen so. Let's just sit back and enjoy the chaos. Zehahaha!!! Category:Blog posts